


The Hacker and the Cat

by KuraiOfAnagura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Yuri Plisetsky, Catboys & Catgirls, Dystopian Future, Human Experimentation, Hybrids, M/M, Otabek is a hacker, Power Imbalance, and he wins himself a catboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiOfAnagura/pseuds/KuraiOfAnagura
Summary: Otabek Altin is one of REdInc.’s most loyal IT workers. Not because he’s devout, but because they pay good. And when he finds a safety breach in their firewalls, which was obviously set up, he doesn’t investigate it further but reports it. And he isn’t only rewarded with a fat raise, but also with one of the company’s newest and most exclusive luxury products.The artificially created hybrids are the latest sparkling toys for the rich and mighty and when looking at the beautiful blond cat-hybrid Yuri that got delivered to his flat one day, he can see why. They are created for beauty and most of all for pleasure. Otabek gains a new companion, even though it sometimes pains him, that Yuri’s mental capacities are limited to that of a cat.That is until an EMP not only fries half of the city’s electricity, but also rewires something in Yuri’s brain…
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45
Collections: Otayuri Mini-Bang 2019





	The Hacker and the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> SDKJFKJDKJS!  
(this means I wasn't so sure if I'd be able to post it on time!)
> 
> Welcome to mine and Samy's Catboy fanfiction for the OtaYuri Mini Bang!  
Of course my first thanks goes to SamyGeeFox, my incredible artist, who gave me so much input and inspired me a great deal!  
Go and follow her! She's amazing! https://twitter.com/samygeefox
> 
> The initial idea to this story is actually a year old, when I rode the train back home through nowhere and didn't have an internet connection and debated with myself how you could create cat hybrids in real life (I'm a molecular biologist and tried to keep it as understanding as possible!)

Chapter I

“I’m in….” Otabek muttered to himself, voice laced with astonishment. It wasn’t as if he was talking to anybody in particular or that he’d expected anybody to answer him. It was, after all, nearly 4 in the morning and he was more than alone in his dark office. Only the characteristically blue lights from the various holographic screens that encircled his desk illuminated his pale skin.

He blinked owlishly, still disbelieving over the numbers that flashed before his eyes. But they were the real deal, he was sure of it. He could read them much better than any human and some deep feeling of satisfaction spread through his guts with the knowledge of all of his hard work finally paying off.

It had been there.

He’d found it.

He’d been right!

He had a feeling since he’d first noticed the flicker in the outer firewall algorithms and spent way too many off-hours on searching for something that might not even exist.   
But here it was. On plain sight.

For a multi billion bitcoin company like RedInc. his current employer, such a mistake could’ve been lifethreatining. If it was mistake at all…

Suddenly Otabek got his doubts. He’d been so immersed in his hunt for the hole that he’d never considered why it was there in the first place. Dismissing it as sloppy coding from his predecessors or higher ups.

But it had been hidden so well… he’d chased down way too many false leads and rabbit holes for it to be a mere coincidence. But the fault in the code didn’t come from the outside… it had to be an inside job.

  
His technical affinity had made him an outcast in society, but after a horrible time in school he’d been flooded with luxurious job offers. All of which did not require of him to interact with any people, but only with numbers, holograms and code. Just like prefered it.

Doubtfully he glanced once again at the flashing numbers. But it was there. Black on white. Or rather blue on lighter blue. Somebody had installed a negative feedback loop in the code, which deemed it nearly invisible for any security program on a higher level. Otabek had tricked it by playing a very basic and oldschool program that run on a binary code used during the last century at the very beginnings of net developing. And Lo and behold, here it was. And inside this hole he already saw a very neat and very active spy software. Including access to all files, programs and entries via the basic data flow of his department. Heck, he even might have found a keyhole through which he could peak around in all of the company!

Of course he knew that his company was far from being as pure and good as they liked to portray themselves in the media. The gossip ran from polluted rivers here, unethical animal experiments there. He even read about the distribution of radiating waste in the upper atmosphere. But that’s just your bigshot company global player.

Suddenly he felt cold.

He held the key to one of the biggest and most wealthy companies on all of the planets in his hands!

\--

“Otabek Altin! The man of the hour! Please, welcom! Come in!”

“Thank you, Mr. Feltsman, this is very kind of you.”

Otabek was blinded and honestly surprised that he for once accomplished to utter the sentence and on the other hand sound like a decent human being while doing so. It was not the shiny marble floor or the crystalline glass in from of the light sources, but rather the aura of wealth and money that blinded him, made him small and insignificant.

He knew better than to try for a smile. He’d learned soon that his face just wasn’t cut for this kind of things and not matter how much one of the senior partners of RedInc. was smiling, he went for stoic professionalism.

“No, no! Thank you! It seems as if you’ve saved this company a lot of coins. If not its live all together! It makes me proud to have such loyal and trustworthy employees in our ranks! Not everyone would’ve reported a hole in file securities like you did. You have to tell me! How did you find it?”

Something told him that Mr. Feltsman wasn’t all that interested in the specifics, but his eyes were open and honest and Otabek felt himself babbling. “Well, it was rather tricky. You see our firewall works on several levels of authority and depending on which code was used to program-”

“Aaaand I fear you’ve already lost me. I’m so sorry, Otabek, but I’m just no programmer. You see, I’ve worked my way up from the molecular science department, but management and CEO work just suits me better,” he laughed at his own little joke and something told Otabek that it was required to laugh along with him. Despite better judgment he forced his lips in a grimace like smile. This was the CEO of his company after all.

But Feltsman was already looking out of the huge window that showed a beautiful view over the never ending urban landscape as he continued to monologue on. 

“I leave the real work to specialists like you. Your supervisor told me with which rigor you went for the investigation. He’d described you as a loner and quite nerdy, but judging from the outcome I feel it’s thanks to your attributes that we dodged quite a lethal bullet. Of course you will get a significant raise and consider the funding for your compartment secured for the time come. You’ve already stated that you’re happy in your current position?”

“Yes sir,” Otabek replied, happy about the short pause in the other man’s flow of speech. Mr. Feltsman was a feared senior partner. He was well into his sixties, but with his broad shoulders, thick brown hair and elegant crows feet nudging at his temples he looked like a charming mid forties. He was known for his hard hand, but good nose at sniffing out opportunities within the company as well as on outside projects. 

Otabek didn’t care much about being described as berdy and a loner Those were true attributes after all. His love and speech had been code and programs since he’d first discovered his father’s holoscreen back home. People and society were way more complicated in his books. Woman (or men) were nice to look at, but hard to interact with. In the end he found his live satisfied with observation from afar and keeping social interaction at a minimum.

“I’m quite happy with my current position, though your gracious offers are of course welcome. It will help me to support my family back home to a greater extent.”

“Ah, I see where your loyal nature comes from! A man who loves his family has to love his company as well!" Otabek tried hard not to cringe at this.

"Since you’ve done us such a great deal we think you’re entitled to a bonus, Otabek. You’ve already stated your desire to stay where you are, so a promotion is not what we had in mind. I think you’re a man who’ll enjoy what we have planned for you. Please follow me.”

Otabek stood after Mr. Feltsman and followed him out of the luxurious lounge that was by no doubt usually reserved for high ranking business partners and visitors and not for low programmers like himself. Obviously Mr. Feltsman was a showman as well. He followed the older man through a discreet gray door and into an elevator. The ride was mercifully short and not filled with awkward smalltalk. They arrived in a nondescript hallway and ended in front of a gilded and rather pompous looking double door.

“Keep in mind that you’re allowed to pick whichever you want. Take your time, though, they all have their own character.”

They? Picking? But Otabek couldn’t comprehend more than Feltsman’s smug grin before he pulled open to doors in one big move and Otabek found himself in a room full of barely dressed humans in extrentric clothings.

Feltsman tugged him into the room and Otabek stumbled in front of several sharp pairs of eyes, all fixing on him suddenly. He straightened his form and looked around, unsure of what to expect, anxiety rising at being suddenly exposed in front of so many people. People in general were bad enough for Otabek, but worse were more people.

But as he took a look around he noticed that he was not surrounded by humans at all. Suddenly the ears and tails became more prominent in his field of vision. Catboys.

And Girls. And well, not all of them were cats. After the sudden silence of his arrival the inhabitants of the room resumed with their usual means of communication and a nice background noise of chirps, purrs and melodious meows rose around them. In the middle of the room was a sparkling fountain , on top of it sat a young man with asian features and the warmest brown eyes he’d ever met. The man smiled gently at him over his shoulder, before he hid playfully behind the feathers that sprouted on his arms and down his back, giving him the appearance of a very beautiful crow.

Of course Otabek knew about these luxus items. Genetically manufactured artificial beings, created solely for the entertainment and pleasure of the rich and famous and beautiful. He knew about their existence, but never really bothered to think about them too much because their price was whispered to be tremendously. After all you not only got a pet, but also a tool pf pleasure and a companion for the time to come..

“Aren’t they all beautiful?” Mr Feltsman ripped him out of his staring. Because, yes, they all were beautiful. While the crow with the blue shimmering feathers and the warm eyes had enraptured him, the felines on the ground had started to slowly slink towards him with curious and beautiful glowing eyes. Breathtaking bodies and gorgeous faces were enough to paralyze him.

“They are entirely manufactured in vitro by the fusion of several genomes. Feline and human the most prominent of yourse. Our labs are really magnificent, aren’t they? Without their research I would actually look my age. Can you imagine that? Me potbellied and half bald? Ridiculous!” Feltsman laughed again at his own joke.

“Of course they are entirely sterile. They don’t count as their own species that way and we could get rid of the WWF with that. But aren’t they simply breathtaking? All of RedInc.’s combined research over the last several decades comes together in creating life out of its own. For our pleasure. Of course they never were our main obstacle, but creating such beauty as a byproduct of curing myeloid lymphoma? Quite nice, right?”

Suddenly something was touching his knees and Otabek jerked back. With wide eyes he looked down and felt as if to drown. Eyes the colour of the sea, partially hidden by straight blond bangs stared up to him. The hand that had landed on his knees was still risen, but now in doubt of his sudden reaction.

“Oh, it seems as if we have a match. You see, it’s just like real cats. They chose their owners and not the other way round.”

“Isn’t he… young?” Otabek heard himself saying, eyes still locked with the hybrid. SOmething compelled him to stare into them, not being able to look away. It was like a spell and Otabek was helpless to resist it. He was beautiful, gorgeous, he- his brain failed to find the right words.

“Oh, no, don’t worry. We use genetic blueprints from several donors throughout history. This one resembles a 18 year old russian male, but he’s just rather short and thin for his age. But it’s funny. This one here never showed much interest before. You see, they’re such valuable goods that we don’t give them away to just anybody. Usually we manufacture them on demand, all these critters here are for display only. But we feel like you deserve one for your kind deeds. Of course its expenses will be covered, we’ve made sure to include it into your raise. What do you say, Otabek do you accept this bonus from us?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading till the end of the first chapter!
> 
> If you liked the story, please leave a kudo or a comment!  
It really makes my day!!!


End file.
